This invention relates to a new and improved buffing and polishing device which is simply and uniquely constructed, economical to fabricate and assemble and endowed with the capability to run cooler and have a longer operating life than one would normally anticipate from its inexpensive construction.
Prior art devices directed to the same applications are particularly plagued with rapid wear and deterioration induced by the inherent vibration when power driven and the natural tendencies of the buffing or polishing medium to heat and rapidly wear in use.
These problems are overcome by concepts embodied in the present invention.